sonic_art_assets_dvdfandomcom-20200213-history
Big the Cat
Big the Cat is a character in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe who was introduced in the video game Sonic Adventure. Big is a simple-minded, 18-year-old purple tabby cat who lives in the jungle surrounding the Mystic Ruins. He seems to be a fisher for a living, and he lives with his friend/pet, Froggy (Kaeru-kun). The plot of Big's levels in Sonic Adventure was that Froggy was possessed by Chaos's tail. The possessed frog sprouted a tail of his own, stole Big's lucky charm, a Chaos Emerald, and ran away. Big chased after him and eventually wound up on the Egg Carrier. Eggman gave Froggy to Chaos, both for Chaos' tail and the Chaos Emerald, but Big, with Sonic's help, rescued Froggy. Big took his friend and found the remnants of Tails' crash-landed Tornado II, and managed to fly it home to the jungle. Big the Cat's gameplay mode is considered by many to be one of the strangest in the game. Simply put, he's the only Sonic character before or since that has had fishing levels. He is seen in brief cameos unrelated to the story in both Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic and the Secret Rings. Most of the cameos were removed in Adventure 2's Nintendo GameCube remake, Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, though some can still be activated by pressing A repeatedly during certain cutscenes. Many of the missing cameos were restored in the PC version of Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Big is the Power Type member of Team Rose in Sonic Heroes. His mission is the same as Sonic Adventure: to rescue Froggy. Big is also a playable character in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. He is in the Support class. Big is also a racer in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing. He drives the Green Hopper, a bike which looks like a grasshopper. His All-Star Move involves Froggy becoming huge and trampling over the competition. He is also a somewhat minor character in Sonic X. His story is nearly identical to his story in Sonic Adventure. Only this time, he has the help of Chris Thorndyke while searching for Froggy. Trivia *At 616 pounds, Big is the heaviest playable non-robotic character. *Big was the only playable character from Sonic Heroes who did not make an appearance in Shadow the Hedgehog. Artworks Artwork of Big the Cat Videos Videos of Big the Cat ''Sonic Adventure Series:'' Big the Cat Sonic Adventure - Big The Cat Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Big The Cat Voice Sound ''Sonic the Hedgehog Series:'' Big the Cat Sonic & Friends (TV Show) - Big The Cat Voice Reel Demos ''Sonic the Hedgehog Video Game Series:'' Big the Cat Sonic & Sega All Stars Racing - Big The Cat Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games 2 - Big The Cat Voice Sound Sonic Party Wii U - Big The Cat Voice Voice Actors *Jon St. John *Pete Zarustica *Oliver Wyman *Kyle Hebert Voice Sounds *''Big the Cat/Voice Sounds'' *''Download Big the Cat / Voices Sounds'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Team Big